Amnesia: Newsie style
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: Failed romance set to the song Amnesia by Five Seconds of Summer Ignore any references to modern day First Songfic


**This is my first songfic. I'm not sure if these are allowed anymore. I've seen some posted but….here we go.**

 **This story applies to any newsie**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Newsies belong to Disney. The song belongs to the band Five Seconds of Summer**

 **Amnesia**

 **Imagine the song Amnesia by Five Seconds of Summer**

 **Because of certain rules, you have to imagine the song being played as you read I hope you know where I intended for the lyrics to go**

* * *

He stared at the park bench where she used to wait for him. She waited until he was done selling every day.

He stared at her old home. He remembered all the late night conversations they'd have through her window.

He stared at the lake in the park. They enjoyed hours of fun there, splashing each other and feeding the ducks.

He stared at their own secret hideout. He remembered the secrets they shared there.

He stared at the theatre they'd visit. With her head resting on his shoulder he felt like the king of the world. Nothing could ever change the way he felt about her.

 **888888888888888**

He remembered standing under an awning, watching the rain drop from the material. She had giggled, watching him watch the rain. He'd always loved the rain.

He remembered standing under that awning, looking into her eyes. He felt like the world had stopped. He could stare into her eyes forever.

She leaned in, a smile playing on her rosy lips. He met her halfway.

 **888888888888888**

He remembered crumpling up letter after letter, never finding the right words.

Her friends visited once, telling him she was fine.

He remembered sending that one letter; pouring his heart out wishing she would return.

He hoped she read it, even with her new life.

He hoped she remembered him.

He hoped he had meant something to her.

 **888888888888888**

He remembered never hearing from her. Even after that one letter.

He wandered around, selling his papers in a daze.

Was everything a lie? Did she even care about him?

He wished he had the answers.

 **888888888888888**

He remembered hearing her tell him she had to go. She had to go to another.

He remembered her goodbye.

He remembered her sad smile.

He remembered her tears.

 **888888888888888**

He remembered falling asleep next to her.

He remembered pulling her close, marveling at how they fit together.

He remembered her snuggling close, feeling safe from the world.

 **888888888888888**

He couldn't forget her.

He would stare at the only picture he had of her, frowning at how it didn't compare to the real thing.

He'd look at that one picture for ages, wishing she were there with him.

Their hideout felt empty without her there.

 **888888888888888**

His friends were worried. He was rarely around anymore.

He didn't care.

He couldn't stop thinking about the date. She was gone. Out of his life.

She was someone else's wife.

She had moved on.

He hadn't. He couldn't. He loved her.

His friends learned to not mention her name.

 **888888888888888**

He remembered the promises.

He remembered the kisses.

Were they all a lie?

 **888888888888888**

He was haunted by that day.

Her parting words.

Her teary eyes.

He remembered her dream; the one she couldn't see come true.

He remembered wishing on that star; wishing life was different.

 **888888888888888**

He held the sheets tightly in his fist, hating how cold the bed felt.

He remembered her waking him from a nightmare, comforting him.

He remembered waking her up with a kiss.

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the memories that plagued his mind.

 **888888888888888**

He wished things were different.

He wished she were right beside him.

He wished he'd wake up from this nightmare.

He wished he could go back and never let her go.

 **888888888888888**

He remembered watching her leave. That fancy carriage was taking her to a new and better life. One he couldn't give her.

She looked back once, catching his eye one final time.

 **888888888888888**

He wished he could forget the way she fit into his arms.

He wished he could forget the way her voice sounded like music to his ears.

He wished he could forget the way she said he name.

He wished he could forget the way she said 'I love you.'

 **888888888888888**

He stared at the picture.

He stared at the places they used to love.

He stared at the ring he had never given.

 **888888888888888**

No, He wasn't fine at all.


End file.
